


Amicus usque ad aras

by llaudat



Category: The Borgias
Genre: FB-2012, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cказ о том, как Хуан познал силу братской любви и сыновнего долга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicus usque ad aras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amicus Usque ad Aras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299992) by [CheshirePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshirePrime/pseuds/CheshirePrime). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012
> 
> Amicus usque ad aras - с латыни "друзья до гробовой доски"

«Друг любит во все времена, брат же явится во время несчастия».  
Царь Соломон

«Deos enim religuos accepimus, Caesares dedimus».  
(«Боги дарованы нам свыше, но Цезарей создаем мы сами»).

_______________________

 

Чезаре - идиот, в который раз думал Хуан.

Он стоял в толпе, наблюдавшей за назначением новых кардиналов. «Важно, чтобы тебя видели», – сказал ему отец, и Хуан понимал скрытый смысл этих слов. Зрел заговор, но никакое, даже самое справедливое обвинение невозможно доказать, если все трое Борджиа собрались в одной комнате.

Загвоздка была в том, что отец снова советовался с Чезаре, не с Хуаном. Хуан, конечно, знал, о чем шла речь – он слышал, как Его Святейшество бросил Чезаре не очень-то тонкий намек – но разговор состоялся между отцом и братом. Как обычно.

Отвратительно. Хуан должен вести в бой папскую армию, Чезаре – стать преемником отца: кардиналом для начала, папой в отдаленном будущем, когда на их родителя снизойдет вечный покой. (И Хуан искренне надеялся, это произойдет нескоро. Он не питал иллюзий относительно своего положения в случае, если его братец придет в власти). И все же, никто не советовался с полководцем папской армии, как поступить с делла Ровере.

Возможно, отец позволял Чезаре вмешиваться только ради собственного спокойствия. Старший сын Родриго Борджиа никогда не был доволен своей участью, и неудивительно: в обычных семьях их ситуация была бы обратной – первенец Чезаре с мечом в руках, армией и девочками, и Хуан, родившийся вторым, в рясе и с обузой монашеского смирения. Чезаре хотел жизни как у любого другого наследника. Хуан-то не променял бы свою ни на что на свете.

И все же Чезаре просто принял судьбу, которую отвел ему отец. Он поступил, как ему велели, замолчал, вдохнул ладан и поцеловал ступню папы. Чезаре никогда на памяти брата даже не пытался потребовать того, что могло быть его по праву. Что, по мнению Хуана, в свою очередь выворачивало наизнанку фразу про «Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют». Да, мой брат - дурак, и его глупость – моя выгода.

✠✠✠✠

Спустя несколько недель прибыл мавр. «Ваш новый брат», – назвал Его Святейшество этого чужака, которого подлежало принять в семью. Джем, в свою очередь, казалось, чувствовал себя с ними как дома.   
Он влился в круг детей Борджиа без малейших усилий: поддразнивал Лукрецию и Джоффре, считался с авторитетом Чезаре. «Как и надлежит младшему брату», – сказал Чезаре в сторону Хуана.

Хуан не поддался:  
– Я выказываю почтение, где пристало, брат. Ты мне не отец.

Чезаре выразительно посмотрел на свою новую красную мантию, но ничего не ответил, и Хуан со спокойной душой решил не обращать внимания на дальнейшие выпады.

Находиться в обществе Джема оказалось приятно – даже Хуану пришлось это признать. Он умел и любил рассказывать удивительные истории, дивные сказки обо всем, что видел, чем занимался, и они никогда не выглядели пустой похвальбой: скорее, Джем разделял со слушателями свою жизнь, свой мир и приключения. Мир становился больше, когда Джем начинал говорить.

– Тебе стоит как-нибудь приехать, посмотреть мой дом, – сказал он однажды Хуану. – Я видел твой и хотел бы ответить гостеприимством. Хотя не уверен, что мне позволят, если мы отправимся ко двору моего брата. Находиться там опасно любому, кто может показаться моим союзником.

– Я сын Папы, – напомнил Хуан. – Никто не посмеет повредить мне. А попытайся они – я могу себя защитить.

– Наверняка сможешь, мой христианский брат, – Джем тепло сжал его локоть. – Как насчет попробовать завтра утром? Мы с тобой могли бы сразиться, каждый в своем стиле.

Хуан ухмыльнулся:  
– Тогда надень что-нибудь, что не жалко будет запачкать, потому что я намереваюсь повалять тебя по земле.

Но уже следующим днем его улыбка уже померкла, когда Джем доказал, что не уступает Борджиа в мастерстве. «А то и лучше меня мечом владеет, – подумал Хуан. - По-крайней мере, этим смешным кривым клинком».

После полудня они отложили оружие и отправились в горячие ванны.  
– Интересно, как ты справишься с правильным мечом.   
– На мой взгляд, это не у меня меч неправильный. Дома прямой клинок был бы в диковинку.  
– Но ты не дома. Ты в Риме.  
– Да, – согласился Джем, – и, слово даю, я достаточно наслушался о том, чтобы «поступать как римлянин». – Он улыбнулся, смягчая обидные слова. – Я выучусь драться твоим оружием, если ты захочешь стать моим учителем, брат. Но и я научу тебя своему стилю. Тогда, если однажды ты сойдешься в поединке с такими же, как я, то будешь знать, на что они способны и как им противостоять.

Когда Чезаре звал его братом, Хуан приходил в бешенство, но от Джема то же самое обращение согревало. Хуан протянул руку:  
– Как пожелаешь.

✠✠✠✠

Фехтование вылилось в кинжальный бой, который перешел в рукопашную схватку, и тут Джем оказался еще искуснее, чем подозревал Хуан. Мавр снова и снова прижимал его к земле, пока оба не начали задыхаться, в поту и напрасных попытках схватить соперника понадежнее. Они, пихаясь, прижались друг к другу ближе, и наконец Хуан взял верх, перебросив ногу через распростертого Джема и оседлав его.

– Ну, ты сдаешься?

– Никогда, – Джем, смеясь, плавным движением опрокинул Хуана и улегся поперек его груди. – Как насчет тебя?

– Никогда! – Но Хуан, как ни старался, не мог выбраться. Если он чего и добился, так только собственного возбуждения – со смущающим, хоть и предсказуемым итогом.

– Отчего ты так краснеешь? – удивился Джем, и тут же осознал причину. – А, понимаю. 

Но он продолжал восседать на бедрах Хуана.

– Доволен? – огрызнулся тот. – Ладно. Я сдаюсь. Ты победил.

– Вообще-то, проиграл. – Джем сполз-таки вбок и уселся рядом с побежденным, скрестив ноги, – поза ясно демонстрировала похожее состояние. – Ведь ты злишься на меня, и я не понимаю, почему.

Хуан рывком поднялся и угрюмо уставился на мавра:  
– А так непонятно?

– Мы испытывали наши тела. Они откликнулись. – Честный взгляд Джема отражал недоумение. – Разве не так?

– Мужчины здесь таким не занимаются. Или занимаются, но это считается грехом.

– Понимаю, – на лице Джема читалось обратное. – Что ж, это не имеет значения, Хуан. Скажем, на сегодня достаточно?

Хуан вздохнул. Давно он не испытывал себя в дружеском состязании – только тренируясь с солдатами, но Борджиа не показывали слабостей даже друзьям. Джем же был теперь частью семьи, что значило: Хуан может чувствовать себя более свободно. Вот только если он сейчас остановится, согласится ли Джем сразиться завтра?

– Слушай, – он наконец решился, – ты тут не при чем. Просто когда становится так, м-м-м, жарко, у нас принято прекращать бой, чтобы прийти в себя.   
Вот на этом бы Хуану и закончить, но любопытство дернуло за язык: – А что делают у вас дома?

– Зависит от того, с кем ты. – Джем опять встретил взгляд Хуана, на этот раз словно сравнивая его с кем-то. – Если с незнакомцем или с человеком, который тебя тренирует… тогда поступают как ты.

Хуан приподнял бровь:  
– А с кем-то другим?

Пришел черед Джема краснеть, румянец был едва заметен на смуглой коже.   
– Если с кем-то… более близким. Если бы это была скорее игра, чем тренировка. Если так, то мы бы продолжили состязание. 

Хуан затаил дыхание:  
– И как долго?

– Пока не пришло бы время остановиться. Пока это не мешает драться.

– А потом?

– Потом мы бы разошлись к женам. Или просто… помогли бы друг другу.

О таком Хуан слышал. Грех грехом, но мальчишки часто ему поддавались, если, конечно, повезло иметь надежного друга. Самому-то Борджиа такой роскоши не досталось. Хуан украдкой взглянул на Джема…  
… И поймал его за тем же. Они смерили друг друга взглядами, да, и оба, похоже, сочли партнера достойным. «Братья по оружию», – называл их отец с чем-то вроде одобрения в голосе. Предстоящее действо будет совсем не братским, однако если в итоге Джем по-настоящему станет частью семьи – что ж, способ, определенно, не хуже других.

– Итак? – произнес Хуан. Джем в ответ плавно пожал плечами, поманил рукой, и Хуан придвинулся. Они покатились по земле, прижимаясь друг к другу, пока на обоих не обрушилось наслаждение.

Со временем эта часть поединка, когда они откладывали мечи и кинжалы в сторону и шли врукопашную, превратилась в своеобразный ритуал: время принадлежало только им одним, никто не прерывал их уединения, и они сближались все больше.

Джем все так же звал Хуана «брат мой», но Хуан, для которого понятия «брат» и «любовь» стояли порознь, называл Джема просто «мой».

✠✠✠✠

Так бы все и продолжалось, если бы не Лукреция. Невозможно было не заметить, как галантно обходится с ней Джем, но с другой стороны, он одинаково любезно относился ко всем детям Борджиа. Хуан уже знал, что эта привычка выработалась за годы жизни в изгнании – Джем очаровывал, потому что не имел выбора, пусть его манеры и не становились от этого менее искренними.

И не то что бы Хуан ревновал Джема к Лукреции. В конце концов, ее любили все. Его красавица-сестренка начала околдовывать мужчин, еще когда училась во дворике ходить, и с тех пор проделывала это легко, как дышала. Даже Чезаре будучи мальчишкой, попадал под ее чары, забывал про игры с Хуаном и следовал за ней по пятам, словно заботливая нянька. Без толку завидовать умению Лукреции похищать мужские сердца, хоть и неприятно уступать первенство младшей сестре.

Не ревность, а разговор с отцом расставил все по своим местам. Папа Александр, похоже, увидел, как танцевали Лукреция и Джем, и хотя влюбленность дочери в мавра его мало волновала, зато беспокоило, какой ущерб будущему замужеству могут нанести слухи об интрижке.

– Сорок тысяч дукатов, – сказал Его Святейшество Хуану, – будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить приданое Лукреции и выдать ее замуж, и вдобавок нам будет благоволить султан, что не повредит нашему положению.

Хуан искренне любил мавра и не менее искренне гордился тем, что здраво смотрел на жизнь. Чезаре верил в идеалы, Лукреция – в любовь, и только Хуан думал, как сделать семью сильнее. Поэтому он попросил Чезаре одолжить его ручного асассина.

Чезаре, конечно, отказал.

Хуан мог упрашивать. Мог доказывать. Мог привести тысячу причин. Но Борджиа так не поступают. Они отдают приказ, и если мир не простирается ниц – что ж, настоящий Борджиа ему поможет.

✠✠✠✠

Хуан всегда верил: если существует единственный способ что-то сделать – этот способ сработает. Он нашел только одну достойную смерть для Джема, и следовательно, она сработает.

Не вышло. Все стало только хуже. Джем поднял взгляд на Чезаре, по его губам и подбородку стекала кровь, и тот не стал оглядываться на Хуана – не было нужды.

– Уведи отсюда Лукрецию, – произнес Чезаре тоном, не допускающим возражений на случай, если бы Хуан стал возражать. Когда он вернулся, Чезаре уже уложил Джема на постель – не очень удобную, зато чистую – и даже успел сменить собственную мантию.

Почти сразу они поговорили с поваренком, которого нанял Хуан, и Микелетто. Встреча только усилила тоску Хуана. «Недели агонии», – сказал Микелетто, и Хуан тотчас понял, чем все закончится.

Ни чувство вины, ни честь Борджиа не помогли бы ему добраться до нужной комнаты – только стальная хватка Чезаре. Брат держал его крепко: сначала за локоть, потом, когда Хуан замедлил шаг, за загривок, как нашкодившего щенка, которого нужно было ткнуть носом.

– Успокой меня, – молил Джем, но Хуан не мог найти слов.

Позднее Хуан не мог вспомнить, что произошло. Только как внезапно прояснился лихорадочный взгляд Джема, когда он с болью понял, что его предали, а затем последовала краткая борьба, как будто дружескую возню на тренировках исказил ночной кошмар.

Презрительное осуждение Чезаре обжигало, и этого яда хватило, чтобы подняться по ступеням в свою комнату.   
«Твоя вина, братец. Я просил помощи, и ты отказал. Твоей вины здесь столько же, сколько и моей».   
Но даже в кровати Хуан не мог отогнать видение мертвого, беспомощно распростертого тела Джема, и слезы сами покатились из глаз: одна, другая, и еще, и еще, пока сон наконец не погрузил его в забытье.

✠✠✠✠

Следующим днем Хуан сделал то, чего поклялся никогда не делать: он отправился на исповедь к Чезаре. Он понимал, конечно, что исповедаться придется. Смертоубийство – грех простительный. Но он намеревался пойти к отцу, который, в общем-то, и приказал совершить преступление.

Он не мог. Его Святейшество не понял бы (или бы сделал вид, что не понимает) беспокойство сына. А он не мог рассказать отцу о том, что видит глаза Джема всякий раз, когда закрывает свои. Чезаре же… Что ж, пусть брат его презирал, но он мог понять.

И, может быть, когда Чезаре поймет, он станет презирать Хуана чуть меньше. Не то что бы его мнение имело какое-то значение, нет. Пусть думает, что хочет, и Хуан продолжит жить, как всегда жил.

Он ступил в кабину и расслышал быстрый вздох Чезаре, когда тот понял, кто находится по другую сторону перегородки.   
– Простите меня, отче, ибо я согрешил. 

Хотелось опустить обращение «отче», но Хуан не осмелился. Поддевать брата не стоило, особенно сейчас.

– Я убил своего брата. – Он заметил, как изменилась поза Чезаре. – Он был моим лучшим другом и моим названным братом, и я должен был защищать его – а вместо этого убил. Он любил меня и доверял, и я убил его.

– И ты раскаиваешься в своем грехе?

Хуан устало прислонился лбом к перегородке, сил на вранье не было. Признавать правду было тяжело, но Хуан все-таки был сыном Папы и братом кардинала, и в этот момент ему хотелось только очистить душу честностью.   
– Часть меня раскаивается всем существом. Я любил его, и я скорблю о нем, и меня согревает мысль, что он умер, зная, кто совершил преступление. Потому что если бы он умер, веря, что я был добр к нему, это бы погубило меня. Но другая моя часть… Я убил его по чужой просьбе. Я сделал это ради семьи, потому что так было нужно, потому что иного пути не было. И я бы снова так поступил, даже зная, что ждет меня после. Потому что того потребовал мой понтифик, и я не смог отказать.

Он замолчал, дыша так тяжело, словно пробежал весь город. Ему стоило усилий сдержать слезы, дожидаясь, пока Чезаре назначит искупление.

Но...  
– Твои сожаления и есть твое искупление, братишка, – мягким тоном проговорил Чезаре, каким раньше обращался только к Лукреции. – Твои воспоминания о Джеме тоже будут искуплением, ты ведь не скоро его забудешь. Более я ничего не могу дать тебе, кроме отпущения грехов, и я прощаю тебе всем сердцем, потому как тоже знаком с пределами сыновней независимости. – Он поднял руку к перегородке, и Хуан приблизил свою к ее смутному очертанию. – Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis, in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti.

Вместе они произнесли: «Amen».


End file.
